Emotions are a Gift
by Written-Ideas
Summary: I saw his face, shrouded by a mask… Always smiling… But in truth…. I may not understand but… When he thinks everyone turns away from him, he shows his true colours, his true feelings that I’ve always felt. Why am I so attracted to him? Why should I care
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and enjoy! I hope you will like it. **

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight. I show my appreciation to the creator! **

_The only remedy to love,  
Is to love more.  
- I forgot who wrote this..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

I saw his face, shrouded by a mask… Always smiling… But in truth…. I may not understand but… When he thinks everyone turns away from him, he shows his true colours, his true feelings that I've always felt. Why am I so attracted to him? Why should I care? Perhaps… this is an infatuation… Perhaps not.

* * *

Another day at school, another time I sit in the shadows, looking at the scene in front of me, Aido-senpai waving around and acting like he is a movie star. I should give him props. He does look like one. The other students from Night Class walked around as though nothing is wrong.

That's when I saw him, you may call it a crush if you please but I call it… sympathy. He smiled at his fans as thought nothing I wrong but I knew. I knew that it is a façade. You must be wondering how I knew. I guess I am one of those humans with special abilities. Empathy. I've always been able to feel the feelings of others. That is why I don't have many friends. I could feel their distrust…. And jealousy.

I got up and started to walk away. The feeling of jealousy and… fondness are not my cup of tea. Truthfully, being an empath, you would think I have excellent advice or I understand every feeling. However, I have the worse advice. My parents got divorce because of me. I do not understand emotions. What is love? Is that the feeling to make you do reckless things?

Is that the thing that controls you and do not allow freedom to you? Is that what makes you release your control around a certain someone and could be yourself? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. All those references are from elsewhere. Not from me, most definitely.

I made the mistake… I made the mistake. What mistake you asked? I turned back to look. To look at who, you ask? Him of course, the bane of my existence. Ichijo Takuma. I have no right to even say his given name… I stared at his eyes as he stared at me as well. I could feel his emotions, overflowing me. His eyes were a dead giveaway. I couldn't take it anymore.

Without thinking, tears flowed freely down my face. I ran, I could feel his confusion as I ran. Foolish me. I stared at the forest. Even after all this years, I could never stop feeling serenely happy in nature but for today…. It is an exception. I could hear someone approach me slowly. Without even looking up, I knew who it is.

" Haruno Akina, am I right?" I didn't want to let him see my tear stained face.

" And you're Ichijo Takuma." I said through croaked voice. He took a sit next to me. " What do you want, Ichijo-san? I'm not one of your fans." That's a lie. A small voice in my head said. I know I'm being too rude to someone who may be concerned about me. Who am I kidding? One of the best looking guy, interested in plain old me? With a peach pink hair that looks bleached and is about shoulder length short along with a pair of grey eyes. I'm even one of the shortest people in school!

" Why did you cry?" I could feel his concern. I felt… touched. I believe that is what I felt.

" I have the right to do so? It is my life, isn't it?" I looked at him, ignoring my still teary eyed eyes. I can't help but be rude to him… I wish to stop being so selfish but…

" I have the right to ask as well. I apologise if I did something. Is it because I was staring at you?" I couldn't help it no longer, I decided… I decided to ask.

" Why?" He tilted his head towards me in confusion. " Why do you do it? I can see you, your feelings, you think when no one is looking, you reveal them subconsciously. However, I always saw. Why? Why would you lie?"

He sighed at me. " I cannot answer that, Haruno-san." I looked at him. " It's Akina. Not Haruno-san. I don't like my family name." I told him with a glint in my eyes. A glint of anger.

" Very well then, Akina-san. Either way, I can't answer that." I looked at him and hoped that my next decision is right. " I can help… if you need someone to talk to, that is… I'm an empath… I could feel anyone's emotions within a mile away. I will know if it's you."

He looked amused. " I think I will accept that offer when I do need help. You are alright, Akina-san."

" I suppose that is a compliment. Thank you then, and Ichijo-san." He gave me a look in return. " It's Takuma. I don't really like my family name either." I gave him a small smile at his attempt at a joke. " Takuma-san, smiling too much isn't that good for your health if you don't feel like it." I got up and left quickly. I promised to meet Yuuki-chan and go out for some chores given by the chairman. I honestly believed he is like a kid…

I ran towards that direction. " Yuuki-chan!" She stopped her walk and looked at me. She is the closest one I could call a friend. " What happened, Akina-san? Were you crying?" She looked worried. I gave her a small smile She's been trying to make me laugh. Come to think of it, what is a laugh? A way of expressing joy through a strange sound after hearing something funny. Is that right? Perhaps one day I will know how to laugh.

As I was younger, I did not know joy. Why, you ask? My parents were always working, at home, they constantly fought. I've always been close to my mother before… but now… In school, everyone disregarded me for being different. Probably because, the biggest bully in the school, I made her cry. I used my empathy and touched on subjects I shouldn't have.

" It is nothing, Yuuki-chan. Let's go then." Both of us walked on in silence. I decided to break the silence. " How is prefect duty?"

" It's going great! If only Zero would _actually_ show up." I smiled. Zero, the other prefect. A grouch. The only time I talked to him was when he asked me if I had seen Yuuki. I told him as he left with a glare. We quickly got the things needed but of course, the trip would never be complete without a pit stop. So now, here we are, standing in front of a café and walking in.

We ordered our drinks. We received them shortly after when Yuuki looked worried. I've felt that strange vibe for some time now. She's concerned and worried about something. I placed my hand on hers. I gave her a real smile. She smiled back. Then I saw a kid. But not just any kid… She looks… ethereal. I stood up. She looks sad.

" I'll be back. You bring the things back to the Academy. Don't worry, Yuuki-chan. I'll be fine. If you like, you could lend me Artemis." I reassured her even more before following the girl. When she finally stopped, I asked her.

" What is it, little girl?" She started giggling. I've heard of tales that I should run when someone started acting strangely. I think this would the time to run. I turned on my heels but then she appeared right in front of me. " Who… What are you?"

" Food…" Was the only coherent sentence or in this case, word I can get from her.

I made a move to grab Artemis but I couldn't find it. I bit my lip. I must have forgot about it as I left. Ah, yes. My biggest flaw is forgetfulness. Everyday, I forget to bring at least one book or item in my pencil case. I even forgot about the biggest event, Valentine's Day, twice. Ok, I lied, more than two times I forgot about that event.

The… little girl pounced on me. I quickly brought up my hands to protect myself. This pain… Pain is an emotion I felt all too often. Something that I have yet to know how to get rid of. I smelled my blood fill the air. The girl paused and took in my scent. She looked intoxicated by the smell.

I took this as my opportunity and kicked her before dashing off. She followed closely behind. I could feel my emotions all too clearly. Emotions that I often felt on others. What emotions I feel? Fear. I have felt this one too many times. It seems to go hand in hand with pain. I winced at my wound as I quickly ran. Could I really outrun the girl? Another emotion, doubtful. Another is regret. Regret for not trying to make friends…

My leg immediately stopped as the girl appeared in front of me.

" Don't… go away, food…" I wanted to snap at the little girl. I am not a food, I have a name!

But now wasn't the time for foolishness as she attacked me again, with renewed vigour and this time, I couldn't stop her.

I have lost in the end…

I apologise Cross Yuuki-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and enjoy! I hope you will like it. Thanks for the favs!!**

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight. I show my appreciation to the creator! **

_The only remedy to love,  
Is to love more.  
- I forgot who wrote this..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

I woke up groggily. I could remember yesterday oh so clearly. I could remember the fear and pain. The doubtful and guilt as well as my regret. I have really done it now… I believe… after so long of my life, I should… understand emotions by releasing myself from my invisible bonds. The bonds that control my emotions. I could vaguely hear the conversation outside.

Yesterday seemed too….real to be fake but too fictional to be real.

" Akina-chan!!! You're awake!" I turned to see Yuuki. I must have worried her. It is a pity… I felt a pang of guilt in me. I never meant for that to happen. The wounds on my arms looked much better now. She hugged and I winced. She immediately let go of me and gave me an apologetic look. " Sorry, I forgot."

I've decided to let emotions rule me and not logic, am I right? Very well then. I smiled at Yuuki but was surprised to see that I was on a bed with a lot of people around me. " It's ok…" I said softly and shyly. " Did it really happen?" The Night Class was here… why? Cross Kaien was there with a serious expression along with the two prefects.

They shared a look. Yuuki looked sorry for me. " It did…. "

" I see… Thank you for telling me the truth." I could see, no, I could feel their confusion at my calm answer. " Is it not stated that honesty is the best policy? Should I not be grateful for the honest reply? Should I not be glad to be alive instead of six feet under?" I questioned, confusion must be evident on my face as I managed to make all of them amused at my behaviour.

I slowly got up but fell down. Someone caught me and I looked at the person. " Thank you, Takuma-san. You were the one who rescued me, were you not?"

He looked shock that I knew as I did black out. "How did you know?"

" I could sense your emotions a mile away. Everyone has a type of… aura to them. You were feeling guilt, fear, anger and sadness. You were concerned for me. Thank you… I never really had someone concerned for me before." I got out of his arms. " I should leave now." I turned and flashed them a smile. I did a small bow and quickly left but I could vaguely hear, " She is interesting ." from someone.

Once I ran to the safety of the forest, I let my true feelings out. My feelings… fear and guilt. Guilt is for all those time I didn't do anything right. Here is my resolve for this year, I will try my best, I will do better, I will grow stronger and I _will_ learn. I smiled to myself despite the tears flowing through my tear stained face. " I know you're there Takuma-san. I can feel your emotions." He turned to look at me before going into view.

He decided to turn the tables there and then. " Not showing your emotions is as bad as masking your true emotions." I smiled at him before forcing him to sit down. " Thank you, Takuma-san. I am thankful for your… help. You are the modern day definition of a knight in shining armor." I gave him a grin. " And I am glad in your busy schedule of rescuing damsel in distress, you managed to rescue me." He smiled back.

" Well, if I want to be famous, every damsel counts." He said jokingly. " How are you feeling, really?" Should I burden him with it? I questioned myself. I bit my lip. Yes, I'm sure you noticed that this is another one of my bad habit. I leaned in closer to him and closed the gap between us. I placed my lips on his cheek. He seemed surprised. " I am feeling thankful, Takuma-san." I answered him with a smile. I got up. " I'll be taking my leave now. I hope to see you soon. A little warning, the next time you see me, you'll see someone really different."

" I'm looking forward to it, then." He smiled at me and we walked to our separate directions.

The next day,

Keeping true to my promise, I woke up with a smile on my face. Hopefully I won't scare everyone today. I am going to change! Err, well, change my personality and clothes I guess.

As I passed by everyone, I smiled at them and offered a good morning. It shocked everyone. You see, my nickname in this school would, ironically, is Ice Queen. I'm strange, because I feared that if I am around them too much, I will not be able to withstand the amount of emotions that flood through the air of Cross Academy.

I saw Yuuki-chan. I ran to her and crushed her in my hug. " Good morning, Yuuki-chan! How was your patrol yesterday?" I said with a bright smile on my face. Everyone froze to stare at us. Yuuki froze there before, just for today, I suppose, she acted like her father by hugging me in a deadly crush. She finally released me when Zero appeared. I smiled at him and bowed a little. " Morning, Zero-kun. We better get to class. Yori-chan! Morning!" I dragged the former as the two girls followed us into class.

The class president looked so shock at my sudden change that I had to refrain from laughing. Wait, laughing… was it that easy to laugh? Maybe… I should give it a try. Strangely enough, I heard a melodious noise feel up the class. And I realised that the noise came from me. I could feel everyone's stare before Yuuki-chan started laughing. Everyone else except Zero followed suit, unsure what is funny but laughing must has been addictive to them.

By the end of that day, I managed to make a lot of friends with my change of personality. Time to show this new personality to the one boy I decided to change for… I felt… joy.

But before doing so, Yuuki told me her father wished to speak to me. I followed in suit and went into the room. I smiled brightly at him. I never knew how easy it is to convey emotions. Headmaster Cross looked shock at my reactions before smiling brightly. " AKINA-CHAN!!!! You're smiling!! Come, come, sit!" I went and sit down on one of the chairs. Then he turned serious. " What I am about to ask you is important. Would you…. become one of the prefects now that you know of the existence of vampires?"

" I would. I just have one question, headmaster. Why is it I am allowed to keep my memories? I remember that my memories would probably be wiped out."

" You should thank Ichijo-san for convincing Kuran-san to not do that. He believes that you would be a better ally than that." I could feel heat rush up my face. I suddenly felt happy… I nodded my head at the headmaster before turning to leave. The sight that I saw later was the sight I always saw. But this time, I have to stop the girls from doing something drastic.

I stood near Yuuki. Only she has problems. Zero has no problems in scaring the girls. And unlike Yuuki, I had a secret weapon. As the girls started making noise, I stood in the middle of the road. I bowed to them before flashing them a smile. " Hello, could you please do not step over the imaginary border line that Yuuki just thought off?"

Immediately, they backed off, stunned. They are still stunned by my change of personality, I see… Shock was radiating off of them like a wave coming at you in full speed. I have to be careful, the last time I was in a huge crowd with every single emotion here and there, I became really sick and fainted.

The gates opened but unlike their usual screaming, they were still stuck in lala land. Since I was in the middle of the road, I decided to show my thanks and respects. I turned to the Night Class and bowed before flashing them a smile. " Thank you for everything." Hmm, I think I have a really scary face or my sudden change of personality has made everyone have a heart attack. Does vampires have heart attack? Takuma-san smiled at me before patting me on the head.

He laughed. " Wow, you really have changed. Let me guess, you scared those other girls into shock." I gave him a smile before nodding. " Wow, were you really that different? I didn't notice. But then again," I continued for him.

" You didn't know me from before. I'm the new prefect now. Takuma-san, I thank you so much for vouching for me. You have no idea how thankful I am." He smiled at me.

" That was nothing, I'm just glad you are fine. Well, you seem more than fine." I turned to Kuran Kaname. I bowed to him. " Thank you for not doing that, Kuran-san. If there's anything I can help you with, you may ask me, if it is within my policy and my limit."

" Then, I will remember to ask you, Haruno-san." He proceeded to thank Yuuki-chan who started to blush like a crazy person.

Then, I heard something, no, I felt something. I immediately turned and took off. I could a lot of fear radiating from the forest. Unfortunately, can somebody _please_ remind me to practice my balance, I ran blindly and had cuts around my arms and legs.

I think I tripped once or twice and my ankle seems sprained to me… I ran to the sight and

Nothing, I really mean _nothing_, could have prepared me for what I saw… But how could this be? As my eyes widened in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and enjoy! I hope you will like it. Thanks for the favs!!**

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight. I show my appreciation to the creator! **

_The only remedy to love,  
Is to love more.  
- I forgot who wrote this..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

I have felt fear before but for once in my life, fear is taking over my body as I felt numb… I could feel someone followed behind me. Ichijo Takuma. I could feel his emotions. But, still… the sight in front of me… The Level E stood there, staring at the deer giving birth. I bit my lip. I…. I turned and looked at Takuma-san. He too, looked uncertain at the situation.

" What….. should we do?" I asked him and he looked at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking. How? It's simple, it's written all over his face. " You want to deal with the Level E? But I don't know how to… deliver a… what's the baby deer called?" He ignored my question.

" It's the only way. Be careful and try not to get in my way." Takuma said before charging at the vampire. I ran to the deer. She stopped giving birth due to the fear of that vampire. I have to coo it. Somehow… " Err, hi there? How are you doing?" I really feel like slapping myself with my strange ways. I bit my lip. Ok, how should I ….? Oh, I know! I placed my hand in the deer's head. I stroked her head, trying to make her relax…

" It's nothing, err, nameless deer… You can do it. The vampire is gone…" After an hour of doing my best to deliver the … baby of a deer, it worked out. Warning, if you try to deliver a baby deer, refrain from calling the mother deer, nameless deer… She still had enough strength to kick me for some reason. I could feel a presence behind me as I watched the newborn. " I did it, Takuma-san. You were right. I could do it. I would so love to hug you now but my hands are a little bloody."

" That's ok." He smiled at me. A question suddenly popped up in my head. " A question. Are you not affected by animal's blood?" He chuckled at... my question, I hope. " No, we're not affected by animal's blood. I think it is perhaps unappetizing."

" Right… So, we should head back?"

" I agree with that. Good job with the deer. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something-" " Akina-chan!! What happened to you?!" Yuuki shouted, concern evident in her eyes. I smiled at her. " The most weirdest thing happened but I'll tell you later. So, um, what did you wish to ask me about, Takuma-san?"

" Err, it could wait another time, I guess." He seemed embarrassed to me… Hmm, I wonder… that seems like a good idea… " Yuuki-chan! We have to see the Headmaster, now!" Without awaiting her reply, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. By the time we reached the headmaster office, I was stared at by everyone. Well, imagine walking the whole school with blood on your hands.

I knocked on the door and immediately entered the room. We discussed our plans the whole time. After that, I walked out there with a grin. I have never felt so…. Free. Emotions are something that doesn't restrain you… no, it frees you in ways you can't imagine and yet… there is this feeling I don't understand… I feel this when… when I'm near Takuma-san.

What is this feeling? I decided to ask Yuuki. I turned and face her with a serious expression.

" Yuuki-chan… Can I ask you something?" She looked confused before nodding her head. " What is this… feeling? The feeling you get when you are around a certain someone… You feel the urge to… protect them forever. That you aren't good enough for them and don't deserve them but even so, they care about you so much. The feeling when you feel the need to do everything in your power to help them and… for them to be happy always."

Yuuki smiled sadly. I could feel her sadness. " I think…. I think that is love. I've always felt that way for Kaname-senpai but now…. I feel that same feeling for Zero… I don't know what to do but….. I'll do my best to protect them both because… this feeling you feel, this love is what motivates us do things."

I nodded in acknowledgement. I think I get it. " Thank you, Yuuki. I'll be leaving now." I walked out before stopping entirely. I forgot I left my notebook in the Headmaster's Office. I turned back before hearing something. I could vaguely hear the words… " Akina" Isn't that my name? Wait, it is… " I'm sorry… the truth… is going to come out sooner… the truth of…" My eyes widened. The truth of what?! What is it? I feel like barging in and questioning him but I decided against it… I can't. I'm not supposed to be eavesdropping. I turned and left quickly.

To tell you the truth, almost everyone has a roommate but I on the other hand, don't have one. I got ready for bed and lay down on it… The feelings I feel for Takuma-san is….. love? Why? I've only known him for… three days maybe? I… I'm sleepy. Just as that line came out, I plunge into a world of darkness.

However, it wasn't dark for so long…… I saw a strange scene… like a laboratory. I saw a strange flask… no, it's not just strange… it's huge… a strange, huge flask.. But what scared me even more was the girl trapped inside there. She seems unconscious. I saw people moving around… The fluid, the liquid in the flask, ok it's not a flask, it's a tank. I give up, I never was good with identifying objects. Anyway, the liquid, it has a strange glow and the people kept poking needles at the girl… The girl is about 2 years old?

" Is it done? Is this going to be the best weapon we have against vampires?" A man asked. He looked oddly familiar….

" It is our best. I don't think it would have work at first but now… it is the best we have." Another man answered.

" She." The first man corrected. The second guy looked confused. " She is the best we have. She is not an it." The first man clarified. He seemed to care for the girl and yet… why did he perform this on her? It is… monstrosity…

With a glare at them, I bit my lip as the scene changed. But it seemed different…. I see… a young girl… that young girl looked like…. No, it _is_ me! Then, I grew older… I see a blonde haired vampire… He offered his hand to me with a smile. I felt myself smile back and my mouth opened up to say three words… These three simple words that made me realise…

" I love you…" The me in the dream said to the blonde haired vampire that I now recognise as Ichijo Takuma… Maybe…. I mean, it's just an infatuation, perhaps… I can't… The scene changed again. This time, I see an angry look on Takuma-san's face… Then he began to walk towards danger. I saw myself try to move but… couldn't. I could hear myself screaming at him to come back but he wouldn't. Then… a vampire attacked and he… evaporated. Tears, I could feel tears flowing down as I tried to scream… a soundless scream.

Then, I awoke. I looked around. I don't care… how did I become an emotionless person to an emotional person in just… what? Three days? Takuma-san really did change me and for that… I am thankful because I think the person I wish to see now is him. I got up and for some strange reason, I tasted salt. I touched my face. I was… crying? I wore my uniform. I'm late for prefect duty! I dashed out and to my surprise, I found Ichijo Takuma, the one person I wanted to see… Should I…..?

I bit my lip. I'm sure you noticed it is my worst habit. Anyway, I walked forward and he turned just at the same time. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back but stopped to frown when he saw my tears. " What happened, Akina-chan?"

" It's nothing… Just a nightmare…" Now that I think about it, the first scene…that laboratory… it seems… familiar… and that man… Just who is he? I sat down and he too sat next to me. I smiled at him. " So, what you wanted to ask me last time?"

" Oh, I was wondering if-"

" There you are, Akina-chan!" Yuuki said. " I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought what happened to you. I'm glad you're safe, Akina-chan." I blinked before smiling at her. " Yuuki-chan, well, I'm glad you're safe as well. So, um, what did you want to ask me again, Takuma-san?"

" Err, nothing. It's nothing. Don't mind me."

" Oh, ok. So, umm, I'll see you around. Stay safe, Takuma-kun." I left quickly while dragging Yuuki.

The next day however, was the biggest surprise anyone was not exactly up for. A suggestion made by yours truly, me. Remember I wanted to talk to the Headmaster. Well, I did want to have some fun every once in a while but… this is overdoing it, don't you think?

Standing in front of me is one of the biggest, complicated and not easily won death trap. Why I wanted this? For fun. Another thing is…

This is for the anniversary of the school. I didn't have to convince the headmaster. He agreed wholeheartedly.

What is it, you asked? You'll find out _real_ soon….

But I'll give you a clue… I WANT ICHIJO TAKUMA AS MY PARTNER!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and enjoy! I hope you will like it. Thanks for the favs!!**

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight. I show my appreciation to the creator! **

_The only remedy to love,  
Is to love more.  
- I forgot who wrote this..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4**

The things you do…… It's kind of frustrating with all the girls screaming for partners but unfortunately, most of us got our wish. The thing that is going to drive everyone crazy is… a maze. Whoever gets out first will win a prize of… I don't really know what the prize is… But either way, Yuuki is going in with Kaname ( no surprise there.) and Zero. I just hope they won't kill each other. Aido is going with Kain and Souen-san. Shiki and Toya-san disappeared somewhere…

" Takuma-kun, can you be my partner?" I asked. He turned to my direction and smiled. He nodded his head before offering his hand to me. I grabbed before both of us went in. Instructions was already explained. Go in, find your way through, if you panic, go out to the nearest exits which are everywhere. If you wish to win the prizes, go out from the main exit. Only three positions, by the way.

" Ok, now that we're in, I suggest we find our way by going straight in. We entered through the first entrance. It should be easy to locate the main exit if we went straight. Do you, by any chance, have a compass?" Takuma asked. I grinned. I dug into my backpack.

" I knew about this because I helped plan it, so I knew exactly what to bring."

" What did you bring exactly?"

" A compass, two water bottles, a pillow, a blanket, two flashlights, first aid kit, some cream, some snacks, an obento set and …. Where's my knife?!" I sighed. " I always forget at least one thing…"

Takuma's eyes were wide open. I could hear his thoughts now, ( Metaphorically speaking.) He is probably saying that my bag is so small could fit so much. I always wondered that myself…

" Why would you need a knife?" He asked. I smiled sweetly at him. " To cheat. We could use the compass and cut off the trees blocking our way. Then we'll be able to find the main exit faster than anyone else." Then he started chuckling before grinning. He held up something for me to see. " Would this help?" I looked at it and smiled. It's a sword. Now, that would be great. He cut at a bush, both of us feeling joy. However, as soon as the bush was gone, it grew back again.

Could you imagine our shock? My eyes widened so big at this revelation. How could this happen…? Oh, right. I remember now. At the headmaster's office, he kept on giggling and we questioned him, he said it was nothing… So, he was planning this all along? I didn't know he was this smart…

Then something flew from above and landed. I saw Takuma take a fighting stance… Immediately I knew this was a vampire. I took a fighting stance, although I don't think I can help… I saw a glint in Takuma's eyes and I knew he wanted me to hide but I shook my head no. The vampire jumped over Takuma and aimed for me, I quickly dodged out of the way and threw the nearest thing to me which is my compass at the vampire as Takuma attacked the vampire. It turned to dust immediately. I took up a fighting stance immediately, just in case another bloodsucking vampire arrived. But no more came. I dropped to my knees. Fear… such a powerful emotion. " Takuma-kun, thank you… are you alright?"

" I should be asking you that. Are _you_ alright?" I smiled at him, hoping he will think yes. " Ok, you're not fine. Look, it's night, why don't we rest for now? We'll continue the maze after our rest." I nodded my head. I leaned my body against a tree and took out my pillow and blanket. " Come sit, Takuma. I know you're tired too." I sat next to me. I handed him my pillow and he took it. I grinned at him before using him as my pillow after placing the blankets on both of us.

I fell asleep easily but I remembered seeing his smile… The one thing that can keep my happiness level on the always too happy level. The next time I awoke, I saw Takuma and started to smile but stop when I saw his eyes started to change colour. I bit my lip… He's hungry. Yes, I can feel the pain… I know why he is thirsty… a lot of people got careless and cut themselves. I winced at the pain. The combined pain.

" Are you ok, Akina-chan?" I smiled at him and his concern. That's when I knew what to do. I know it is foolish and that Yuuki does it for Zero but I…. I just want Takuma to be alright. It is difficult for him. I took his sword and did a small cut on my finger. His eyes widened. I held it up. " It's the least I could do after you saved me countless of times." He was about to decline when I cut him off. " Please. Just do it… for me."

He looked reluctant before he sucked my blood. I let him… When he was done, he had a smile… I wonder why… Then he looked away at my questioning look. " Nothing, it's just that… I can taste your feelings through that… transaction. I could feel your…, if you don't mind me saying, happiness at me being here with you. "

" And that's what made you happy? I'm glad… Let's go win the prize than. Err, where did the compass went?" Takuma looked around. Then, in anime, a ting! Sound would be sounded when you realised something. Yeah, that's happening right now. " I threw it at that vampire. I don't think it will work now…"

Somehow…. We managed to scavenger the whole maze by walking blindly, getting cuts by yours truly and more walking blindly. It took about three hours later for our way out. Guess what? Both of us scored third place. The first would be the three cousins, Aido, Kain and Souen. The second would be Kaname, Yuuki-chan and Zero. The third would be the both of us. Well, for some reason, I didn't know I had a yarn until I tripped and the contents of my bag flew out, revealing it. It made our life much easier.

We won two tickets to a fun fair. I never been to one of those before, I wonder what it's like… The first place won 10,000 yen each. The second place won 5,000 yen each. I did a side glance at Yuuki. I think she and the headmaster planned it. Whichever place Takuma-kun and I won, they would change the prize. They want us to get the tickets… why?

Either way…. I'm just glad that the day is over with minimal damages…


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review and enjoy! I hope you will like it. Thanks for the favs!!**

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight. I show my appreciation to the creator! **

**A/N 2: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me?**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

* * *

_The only remedy to love,  
Is to love more.  
- **Unknown**_

* * *

Chapter 5

What should I wear?!??!?!?! Today is the day we're going to the fair and I… am hopeless. I knew I should have bought that…. Thing called a skirt. It looked good on me… I think. I bit my lip. I nearly tore apart my closet. I ran to the door when I heard a knock. Yuuki and Yori stood there with a smile. I dragged them in and with a grimaced. I noticed the attire they brought for me…

Do they really expect me to wear such a _short_ skirt? Ok, maybe it's not too short, I mean, it's not shorter than our uniform… With a glare at it, I took it and the blouse to the bathroom and changed. Usually I tie my long black hair up in a ponytail and my bangs or fringe, whichever you prefer the name to be, is not long enough for me to tie… It's long as in just above my eyebrows. My eyes are brown… or are they bronze? I'm somewhat colour blind when it is in the middle of two colours. Like Souen-san, her hair seems… pink or is it peach?

With a smile, I got up. I mean…. It does compliment me… not show much skin yet not hiding everything. I've been watching some fashion channels…. Hey, I was bored! Anyway, I got out and was soon complimented by the two girls before they wished me luck. I smiled at them, thankfully before going off to the Moon Dorms. I knocked on the door and Aido answered. I smiled at him.

" Is Takuma-kun ready yet?"

" Oh, Akina-chan? Wow. Yeah, he's um, getting ready. He's been fussing over what to wear." And speak of the devil, I felt him before he came.

" I was not fussing over what to wear, Hanabusa." Takuma said to Aido before turning to me. " Let's go." He took my hand in his before both of us walked to the fair. The fair was something I least expected. It was crowded with people everywhere. I couldn't help but be jealous as every girl walked pass. Their beauty is… well, beautiful. Makes me feel like I don't stand a chance in being with Takuma-kun. I shouldn't care about that now, I should just have fun.

" So, what do you want to ride first?" He asked me, looking at every ride there is on the map. " I don't know…. How about something slow first? I've never tried riding a roller coaster and I am scared that I might do… that." I said, pointing to a girl, puking. I shuddered in disgust. Now that's embarrassing… Takuma grinned. " How about the merry go round? Everyone always go there if it is their first time." I nodded my head and the both of us went. It was rather… nice, I supposed. Patience is not my best policy. We had to wait about 5 minutes and I was getting restless. We sat other rides as well.

For some strange reason, our eyes met before we both looked at the main event in front of us. The roller coaster….. I bit my lip before forcing myself to move. I know he wants to ride it… so, I'm going to do it. I dragged him there and waited in line. " Are you scared, Akina-chan?"

" N-no I'm not scared… Not at all. No, nope. Not me." He started chuckling at my sentence. "Don't worry, if you're scared, you can hold my hand. I'll protect you." I could feel his emotions…. And for once in my life, I felt…. Too happy. I stepped into the roller coaster and he sat next to me. As the ride was about to start, I felt fear pumped into my veins. My heart racing inside of me, I could feel it… but it's double the dose for me, other people's fear… I could feel it. I would have started hyperventilating if Takuma didn't hold my hand and looked worried.

" Are you alright?" I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. Then the ride started, immediately, I shut my eyes, not wanting to see myself crash but, I think in the middle of the ride, I opened my eyes slowly. And to my surprise, I enjoyed it. I could feel excitement. The wind hitting your face, the feeling of being high in the air…. Well, I don't really like being too high though…. I didn't realise I held on Takuma's hand so tightly until it ended. I looked apologetically at him.

" Sorry… Thanks for the, err, hand. But I must say, that was the best ride ever!!!" I said before he started chuckling. I released my hand from his but he held my hand back into his. I could feel heat rush to my face. " Let's go to the gift shop. Our pictures should be there." He said before both of us walked off. The gift shop looked like any shop except… at one corner, a lot of people gathered. That doesn't bother me. The thing that does was this screens, like televisions, were on top, stuck to the wall, with pictures flipping through slowly.

It's… interesting. Then I saw myself, I felt embarrassment immediately. My eyes was shut and I was screaming while holding Takuma's hand tightly while he had an amused smile on his face. I turned around, expecting to see Takuma but he wasn't there. I quickly turned around, hoping to see him somewhere and I did, he was buying two copies of the picture. My face started heating up again, I think this would be describe as blushing. I went over to Takuma quickly.

" You're buying _that_?" I asked. He smiled at me. " Well, it's your first time on a roller coaster and I'm glad that it is with me." Here it comes again, heat rushed up my face. " So, I'm buying it to remember it and I figured you'll want one too. It is your first experience. Why don't we head to the…" We went to one ride after another, had dinner and took pictures. ( He bought a camera for me, rich dude. He made me take it, I swear! He has hypnotic abilities!)

To my horror, I immediately felt the Night Class. Oh, and I could also feel Yuuki and Yori as well as the Headmaster. I turned to Takuma and he smiled at me but with a glint. He knows as well. And I knew both of us were thinking the same thing. They are spying on us. Without hesitation, as though our minds are connected, we both ran off to the room of mirrors and trust me, I never knew a major headache until now.

I saw Yuuki rush in, followed by Yori and the Night Class rushed in as well. The Headmaster sat down at a bench, claiming that he is _too_ old to do this type of things. However, since both Takuma and I been in here once, we knew the one out immediately and rushed out, laughing. It was really funny… All of them rushing in just to spy on us. Well, actually, Kaname looked reluctant, but he probably went because of Yuuki. Souen-san went because of Kaname while Kain went because of her. Aido must have promised Shiki and Toya-san a lot of pocky to come along.

But as soon as we got out, we were right in front of my fear, the Ferris wheel. Yes, I may seem cowardly but hey, I'm not _that_ good with heights. But I already faced a roller coaster, this can't be bad, can it? Without hesitation, I stepped forward, towards the Ferris Wheel. Takuma followed me. As usual, we waited in line and got into the ride. My heart raced quickly as we slowly went up. And it just _had_ to stop when we were the ones at the highest.

Then a loud sound sounded, I quickly turned, thinking it was a gunshot or something. I could feel Takuma bringing me to him. He then asked me to look behind me. I saw the most beautiful of things. Fireworks… yes, I heard of this and how beautiful it was but… wow. I turned back to Takuma, his face look perfect with the glow of the fireworks on him. He caught me staring at him.

He smiled at me and I felt heat rush up my face. Slowly, I thought, I leaned closer to him, wanting to close the gap between us, I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips as the last of the fireworks was in the air. To my surprise, he kissed back and that has made my day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review and enjoy! I hope you will like it. Thanks for the favs!!**

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight. I show my appreciation to the creator! **

**A/N 2: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me?**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

* * *

_The only remedy to love,  
Is to love more.  
- **Unknown**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I bit my lip… it has happened again, a week! A week of the same dreams but with more and more scenes…. I changed and disappeared into the night to the Headmaster's Office.

The next day,

I bit my lip and did my best to hold my ground. I immediately dodge and swung my knife. But of course, he blocked. Then, he smiled.

" You have gotten better, Akina-chan." I smiled at him. " Thank you, Takuma-kun." I'm glad we are good again…. After that… kiss, we had an awkward moment that went on for three days. We avoided each other but if we're in the same place, one of us would disappear with a clear blush on our face. But finally, I talked to him. I told him that we should stop acting funny, people are starting to get worried and now here we are, he's training me to protect myself. I'm glad…. I don't want to be useless no more.

" Well, I'll see you at the dance, Takuma-kun." I rushed off, I haven't even found a dress!! I rushed into town, and started looking for a dress. Alright, after finding a dress, I vowed that I will never like shopping. It's like a game of survival there. The girls were fighting for dresses. I didn't think a lot of people will be there. Trust me, if that cat fight hadn't been stopped, they might have ended up in the nearest hospital.

Without waiting a second, I rushed back and got myself ready… I hope I will look presentable. Well, then again, we'll be working since Yuuki didn't get a good score for the exam. From what I heard, she only wrote her name with no answers. My dress is a simple spaghetti strap, v-neck, midnight blue dress that is just above my feet. My high heels, yes, I am wearing this strange weapon, is black and simple. I wore my hair down. I didn't feel like tying my hair today.

I looked at the time, oh no, I'm late! Yuuki's gonna murder me! Prefect duties! I rushed out but not before grabbing my small purse that is well, small and silver in colour. I didn't place any makeup on my face. I don't know how to use makeup. Never used it and never will. Well, I hope not.

" You're late, Akina-chan!" Yuuki said, with arms at each of her hips. I grinned sheepishly. " Sorry, Yuuki-chan… I was trying to make myself look presentable." Her glare softened considerably before smiling. " Yeah, you look nice. We better patrol a bit, then you may go and have some fun."

" Thank you, Yuuki-chan. Oh, you look nice, by the way." She smiled as the both of us patrolled the area while laughing to ourselves. We must have looked crazy. After doing patrol, I went in to _try_ and mingle, I suppose… I sat down, sipping a bit of my lemonade. Then, I felt a shadow hovering on top of me, I smiled.

" May I have this dance?" Takuma asked. I smiled and offered him my hand. I danced, a little imbalance. I was working on my balance and thank god I have gotten better or else, I would have tripped on something and Takuma would have to catch me again. " So, you like beautiful, tonight. Not that you don't look beautiful all the time." I grinned, he's blushing.

" Well, you don't look too bad yourself." I said, complimenting him. Then my eye caught on something. Something is hidden in his pocket. " Is that…?" He looked worried, like I found something before he wanted me to. " Is that…. Bleach? I didn't know you read bleach. That's so cool! I personally like the fight scenes." Now he looked amuse.

" Well, you want to borrow it?" I smiled at him. " There's no need, I have a thing called stealing the headmaster's computer for his internet and using it to read manga online." He laughed. I smiled at him. " So, um-" He started but he was cut off.

" May I have this dance, Akina-chan?" Aido asked. I looked at Takuma, he smiled and nodded his head. " Sure, Aido-senpai." Both of us started dancing. " So, how's the night for you, Aido-senpai?"

" Normal, a dance here and there. How about you?" I smiled at him. " It's alright for me." Then he looked serious. " I know it is strange coming from me but… you like Takuma, right?" He chuckled at my reaction. I nearly tripped and I lost my composure as well as I could feel heat rush up my cheeks. " I take it as yes. I hope you will not do anything stupid then. I think Takuma's a nice catch." I decided to tease him. " This coming from the famous Aido Hanabusa?"

He chuckled. " Yes, it's coming from the famous Aido Hanabusa." The song ended. " I'm going to go find other girls to dance." I smiled at him as he left. I went out to find Souen Ruka. Her feelings…. I can feel it loud and clear. With a smile, I approached her.

" You're waiting for Kuran Kaname to dance with you." She turned to look at me. " And you're waiting for Ichijo Takuma." I smiled at her. " I danced with him already. But what worry me is you. Come, let's dance." Without waiting for her protest and resistance, I made her go into the dance floor. I knew everyone stopped to stare at us but I didn't care now.

" I was saving my dance for Kaname-sama." She said, annoyed. " I know. But you're saving it for the wrong person… No offense but… Kaname really likes Yuuki… and well, you don't like her that much. But you do know that Yuuki is my friend and I won't let you hurt her. I really want to help you, I can feel your pain… your hurt…" She looked away from me.

" Why do you care for me?" She finally asked me after awhile. I smiled at her. " I think of you as a friend and I never abandon friends." She looked at me, uncertainly… " If you… need anyone to talk to, don't hesitate to talk to me…" I smiled at her one last time before going to the side.

I saw both Shiki-san and Toya-san there, eating pocky. I smiled at them. " Is the dance that bad?" They both looked at me, looking utterly bored. " I guess it is…" Then Shiki looked at me. " Take care of Ichijo. Don't hurt him." He said before looking bored again. I really had the urge to smile. " I will. I never ever wish to hurt him at all. You can trust me, don't worry."

I felt someone hovering on top of me and I smiled at him. " Would you dance with me, Akina-chan?" " Of course, Takuma-kun. Besides, I've got nothing better to do. So, tell me, how's life?" As we walked to the centre. " Great, now that you're here." I giggled. " Too cheesy?" He asked and I nod my head vigorously.

" Come on, let's go out to the balcony. It's much cooler there." I nodded my head. Both of us walked out. I smiled at him. We started dancing to the sounds of nature. I felt so at peace… So relaxed… He smiled at me.

" Well, when you saw the bleach just now, I thought you say something else. Something I didn't want you to see." Soon I saw a velvet box. Is he… going to propose? But I'm still too young! No, it's too big for a ring… what is it? I stared at it. He took it out and opened it. My eyes widened at the lovely ruby necklace. I bit my lip. " I can't have this…!" I said. He chuckled before placing it on me as I stood there, frozen. That's when I felt it.

" Level E." Both Takuma and myself jumped down from the balcony. I tripped and thankfully, he caught me. With a twirl, I grabbed my knife out as he did with his sword. But instead, the vampire was stopped by a gunshot. " Vampire hunter…" It said before it died. I turned around to see Headmaster Cross. My eyes widened at his sudden appearance, how did I not notice……?

Headmaster Cross looked at me sadly as he said a sentence that turned all my emotions into turmoil. " He was not talking about me, Akina-chan. He was talking about you. I know who you are now…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review and enjoy! I hope you will like it. Thanks for the favs!! It's a little cheesy for this one, you're warned.**

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight. I show my appreciation to the creator! **

**A/N 2: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me? ( Currently is this.)**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

* * *

_The only remedy to love,  
Is to love more.  
- **Unknown**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

What….? I wanted to scream or yell…. I am a… a vampire hunter? But how…? How could I be? I mean, sure I'm helping them with the Level Es but… I'm not … right? I could feel tears flowing down my face slowly, Takuma-kun, frozen in the spot. His emotions are overwhelming me. He feels… confused, hurt and pain, perhaps…. I don't know! Our emotions seemed combined, I don't know who's who.

I looked at him. He's hiding his face… I looked at the Headmaster for answers… to say this isn't so… He gave me a sad smile. " Come, let's talk in my office, it's safer there…" I looked at him. My body seemingly, moving on its own. " You too, Ichijo-san." Cross said before walking ahead. I walked at the same pace as… Takuma. I did a side glance at him, he looked at me at the same time. For a moment, time froze for me…. I don't know what is he thinking about….

I guess… it's time to talk. " Takuma-kun…. I didn't know…" He looked at me with a sad smile on his face. " I know you didn't know, Akina-chan…. It's just… if you are really a vampire hunter… our love would be forbidden and that would really have ruined my plans…" My interest was piqued now. " Plans? What plans?" He shook his head. Signalling he will probably tell me later.

" Have a seat, both of you…" Cross-san said. Both of us took a seat. " Ok…. Where should I began…?" Is he really asking us? Hmm… "I know. Your father was a vampire hunter, but that doesn't necessarily mean you are a vampire hunter…" I felt relieved and did a side glance at Takuma. He seemed to be in neutral mode…

" Your mother was a normal lawyer but she knew of your father's job. Then, one day, there was an experiment to make the greatest weapon for them. But, they had to use a child to test it on. Your father volunteered you even after your mother begged no. Soon later, the experiment was a success, you are the greatest weapon ever. I don't know what you can do but-"

" Empathy… I can feel people's emotions." I said as I digest all the information. So, that dream… that girl, it was me… That girl trapped in that weird tank or whatever it's called thing….. But… that would mean…. Cross-san looked at me.

" It was stated in the file that you had more than one abilities. That injected you with the blood of vampires however, the injection doesn't turn you into a vampire… that's strange… One day, your mother took you away from that place and gave you to your grandmother." My eyes widened in realisation. " Your mother filed for divorce… before she did a suicide… Your father is now in a mental hospital in the United States. "

I bit my lip… all this happened because of me…. Why? Why can't I remember? As though hearing my thoughts, Cross answered my unasked question. " Before she sent you to your grandmother, she used one of your father's device to wipe out memory. The only thing you remember is your parent's divorce and after that, nothing, am I right?" I nodded my head slowly….

" I cannot help you any further. They knew you were a success when you did not die but… we have no idea what abilities you have… I still can't believe they had the guts to steal a vampire's blood and…. That's it! Now, I know…. I believe… that your other ability, well one of them is their non-aging. Well, they do age, just much slower…"

I don't care about that! I mean, I've just been used by a person I'm supposed to call father to be a weapon for the vampire hunters! All I need now is… is for Takuma-kun to still accept me… I did a side glance, he looked thoughtful. I didn't notice that my tears had stopped…. But now it is starting again.

I bit my lip…. Stupid tears…! Stop! " I'm leaving, I need time to think…." I went out and slammed the door shut behind me. I walked slowly before breaking into a run. I need to scream at someone or something… I walked deeper into the forest… wait, a forest? I didn't notice I'm in a forest…

With a glare at everything… I noticed a guy standing there… He looked… just as good as any of those Night Class… is he… a vampire? I quickly took out my knife, holding a fighting stance. The tables turned so fast, before I could even say 'bloody hell' or 'speed demon'. He knocked the knife away and his mouth was near my neck. I struggled at first… but then I thought… if… he doesn't love me then… what's the point? Takuma-kun deserves better, doesn't he?

But… no! I should struggle, for all the other people I call family, sakes. And… and to prove that I am worthy of him. I struggled more. Anger nearly getting the better of me, ruling over the feeling of sadness and pain. I glared with my best glare. " If you dare touch me again, you're dead." Well, he did the ironic thing of touching me. I bit my lip. " Now you may DIE, stupid, freaking _VAMPIRE_!!!!" I screamed as the forest erupted in flames. I grabbed the vampire by the collar of his shirt.

I took him and with all my strength, tossed him towards the ring of fire surrounding me and him. This fire…. Is it mine? Oh, I don't care! I focused, it has to be mine. I willed the fire to be stronger, bigger. I watched the level E turn into ash… I felt… relieved… as though I finally released my anger as my eyes started to close… I forced it to stay open… I inhaled too much of smoke… I have to get out of here…

But… I'm so sleepy… I want to rest here…. It looks comfortable…. No! I have to get out of here.. Come on, Akina! You can do it! The fire is closing in….. I have to control it… but it takes too much… I need my rest… Good night… And with that, my eyes shut as I welcomed the darkness.

I could hear voices…. I could feel the emotions… white… am I in heaven? Am I…? I tried to open my eyes but I'm too sleepy…. I could hear it… The voices… " Come on, Akina-chan! Wake up!" I heard a girl scream…. I could feel several people around me… Her voice… it sounds familiar… she's crying… Did I… do something wrong?

" Yuuki… stop. She needs her rest… she inhaled too much of smoke and burned herself a bit during that fire spread… The pile of ashes near her…. It must have been a Level E. But how… how did a Level E did a fire?" This…. Voice… It sounds like Zero… Isn't it? Is he worried about me?

" She has to wake up." Another girl's voice said. A familiar one. " Ichijo has locked himself in his room… he refused to get out…. He's not smiling and he's blaming himself. That girl has to wake up." Her voice… I could feel concern. I know this person. It's Rima… isn't it?

I could feel them being tired, giving up for the day… I felt another presence in the room… But this presence… the emotions are killing me… hurt, pain, regret, guilt, sadness, depression and anger…. At himself. This person, I know him, don't I?

" Come on, Akina-chan…. Wake up please… I'm sorry." His voice, usually filled with laughter and happiness is now dull and pleading. What has happened? You happened. A voice inside my head told me… I… happened? What do you mean? What did I do wrong?

You got yourself hurt, that's what, you stupid woman. Now he's blaming himself, all because of you! Get up! Comfort him! Get up! I bit my lip…. But how? I mean, if I did that much damage, wouldn't that mean I'll do more damage? I questioned myself.

I really don't know how to fix this problem…. No, I have to wake up… yes, waking up. "Akina-chan… wake up… I love you… so wake up… I know I have no right to say that after… after my reaction. It's strange… after Cross told that story to everyone else…. They weren't affected, you were still Akina-chan to them… but me… I was being stupid…"

H-he said… he said I love you! I shouted inside me, happy. With renewed vigour, I forced myself to wake up. I can do it… I know I can… I got up slowly. My eyes opening, I could feel his shock. I looked at me and blinked my eyes, adjusting to the slightly bright room. I smiled at him before hugging him. " I love you too, Ichijo Takuma. You have nothing to be sorry about… Besides… it was me. I was the one who started the fire."

" You mean you wanted to do a suicide?!" He asked, highly alarmed. I smiled sheepishly. " Well, I did think about it but stopped when I thought of everyone I love… So, yeah, here I am… I would have been able to die… You saved me again, didn't you?" He blushed.

" How did you know?" I smiled at him. " Well, you're my knight in shining smile. Sorry, that sounded cheesy." He laughed and I joined him. " So, um… does that mean we're dating?" I questioned, confuse. He smiled at me. Now that I look at him properly, he looked a little paler than usual. I hugged him. " Next time, take care of yourself, Takuma-kun."

He chuckled. " I'll think about it. As for the dating part, I guess so. I mean, we both just declared our love for each other, didn't we?" I smiled. " Yes we did. And I'll gladly say it again, Takuma-kun. I love you so much." He smiled at me. " Well, it's time for me to go then. You need your rest." He said, turning to leave. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

" No!" He looked at me. " I mean, you can stay here… I don't want to be alone anymore, so please, stay here…." He smiled at me. I urged him to sleep on the bed with me. Well, it is cold!! Anyway, he complied and for the first time in a long time, I had a peaceful sleep….


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review and enjoy! I hope you will like it. Thanks for the favs!! It's a little cheesy for this one, you're warned. This is the last chapter!**

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight. I show my appreciation to the creator! **

**A/N 2: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me? **

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me? ( Currently is this.)**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

* * *

_The only remedy to love,  
Is to love more.  
- **Unknown**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, I was awakened by a BANG! Ouch! And an Aww…. I got up quickly to see Yuuki and the other Night Class as well as Zero and Cross-san. I turned to see Takuma sleeping next to me. I smiled at him. Then I turned to the audience. " Um, hi?"

" Akina-chan!! I missed you so much! You've been asleep for two days!" I chuckled. I kicked off the blanket and tried to get up. The keyword here is _tried_. Unfortunately, Takuma had me in a death grip. I don't know whether to smile, laugh or be annoyed. I settled in a kiss instead. I kissed him on the lips and that awakened him easily. " Morning, sleepyhead. We have visitors." He turned around to see the audience. Immediately, he got up and fixed his dishevelled clothes.

With a smile, I got up. " So, umm, how's life?" I said, trying to delay the questioning. However, as always, someone noticed. " What happened that night?" Kain-san asked. I smiled at him. " That… fire was my fault. A Level E attacked and knocked my knife away from me. I was really unhappy that time, I struggled, gave up and struggled again, fire started, he died and I fainted." I said, making the long story short.

* * *

It's been a week since then. My oh so sweet boyfriend has been very good to me in terms of… support. Yes, I've been training a lot lately. Ignoring my studies, as always, I focused more on my training and strange abilities.

And it's a good thing I know how to defend myself as word got out that I am dating Ichijo Takuma. But today…. I feel it in my bones, something is different… very different as Takuma came back with a strange Shiki Senri… and they're both acting strange…

With a glare, I hate how useless I am….. Of course, as always, flame started to start up… I have to calm myself. Happy thoughts, think, happy thoughts. The next night though is something I cannot comprehend. I got up quickly. I felt an adrenaline rush. A lot of Level Es are around. I grinned. Time to get down with business.

I ran and started fire here and there. This is my way of releasing stress. Yes, I am addicted to fighting. But who cares. Then I stood frozen as I see Takuma holding onto an injured Rima and Shiki seemed to be struggling. It's not… Shiki, is it. I ran over there. " Akina?!" Takuma shouted, surprised. " Let me hold Rima, help Shiki. Trust me." I held onto Rima before turning to face Takuma.

" Is there something wrong with you?!? You brought that crazy madman into the school and now Level Es are attacking! Do you wish for all of the students to die?! What? You wanted to protect Shiki-kun? Well then, would he want someone to use his body to attack Rima?! Aren't you supposed to be Kaname's best friend? Look, nevermind… I'm just mad… I'm sorry."

We hurried to the Moon Dorms in silence. When we finally got there and placed the two silent and always bored vampires down, I turned to Takuma. " I'm sorry about that. It's just… Everything is happening so fast and I… I don't know what to do anymore…" Takuma smiled at me.

" You're right. Everything you said was right and I… I'm going to redeem myself. I'm going to defeat my grandfather, the one who started this whole mess." My eyes widened. " You can't go…. Isn't he dangerous? How are you going to? I'm going with you." Takuma shook his head no. " You can't. It's my fight. I want you to protect both Shiki and Toya. I love you. I have to go now."

" I love you too." I said, feeling ridiculous as a tear flowed down my cheek. I kissed him once more before he left. I sat down, thinking…. This world… is pretty messed up isn't it? I can't be helped… I looked at the clock, waiting for Shiki and Rima to wake up. I didn't have to wait for too long. We quickly left as the building collapsed. I'm thankful we left when we did.

" Come on. They're going to fight my father…" Shiki said, his eyes narrowed slightly. " Kuran Rido." I bit my lip… is he that… strong? All of us ran there without stopping. Rido trapped everyone including Rima and Shiki. Where's Kaname and Zero? I could see Yuuki struggling. Her hair grew… Wait a minute, he's just controlling vampires, right? That means I should be able to move. I ran at him and kicked him away, cornering him in a ring of fire.

" Yuuki now!!" She grabbed her Artemis rod and it started to let out a spark before it turned into a… scythe! Wow, never imagined she'll have one of that. I felt something dark in the air… Something is not right… " Yuuki, can I leave this to you? Takuma… he's in trouble!" She nodded her head as I ran towards Takuma.

The sight that I saw shocks me beyond belief. A building collapsed… But… where's Takuma?! I ran, I can still feel him… But it's like he's running. I ran and saw a person in all black carrying Takuma away. I quickly surround him in fire. I can't…. do anymore fire. I'm too tired…. Too… tired.. I ran to Takuma. " Are you alright?" He's unconscious but he is still alive.

Then, I was lifted up into the sky before being thrown right down again but this time, far away from Takuma. I can't move. I saw a girl moving. No, her very presence… she's a pureblood. She sighed. " You can't send a low level vampire to do a pureblood's job…" She looked at me with a smile. " Who is he to you?" I glared at her.

" Oh, are you that girl, what's the name again? The girl…. Something Akina, am I right? Ichijo Takuma's girlfriend?" I glared at her even more. She smiled. " Then I'm so glad I will be taking him. It'll be breaking your heart and I can get my information. A perfect match, indeed."

She turned her back on me and walked towards Takuma. I glared at her, full power… Then I remembered. Did I mention that my knife is actually a vampire hunter's weapon? I took my knife and threw it at her. Hoping I would hit a vital organ, if they had any…

Strangely enough, it landed right at her chest and she staggered. She fell down, coughing out blood. I had to try… I just had to…. I raised my arm slowly and snap my fingers, willing the fire to appear. It didn't start up…. Come on!!! Heat up! Fire up! Whatever up! I focused long and hard…. That girl….. she's getting up… the weapon is not strong enough… unless…

I forced myself to get up, I saw the shock in her eyes at my struggle before she smiled. "Struggling? Is he really that good to you? Is he really worth it? This… boy… is worth it ?" With one more push up, I got up and charged at her, adjusting my body to the stiffness I received from struggling. How dare she….!!? Compare such a … wonderful man to a… a _boy_?!?!!

I could feel heat. I looked at my hand and to my surprise, a sword shaped with fire was there. How? I have no clue whatsoever. But who cares? It's a cool weapon, right? I swung in the air, fire seems to come out from it and… I like it.

With a glare, I turned to the girl and charged, she has not enough time to react and with perfect coordination, I managed to injure her. She fell. I ignored her, running towards Ichijo. I tried to carry him to safety, I can't unleash my anger with him around, he'll surely get hurt in the process. He eyes opened before smiling at me. I smiled back at him, concern evident in my eyes.

I heard footsteps. I turned to see that girl running away. I was about to give chase when I felt something, no, someone holding me back. I looked at him. " No, let her go, she's a pureblood. We can't do anything to her." I glared at the floor. Her blood… it's floating… it's coming straight at us, before I could block, it hit me…. But I didn't feel anything. Don't tell me…. I'm absorbing it? What the heck?!

Ok, from now on, remind me not to go near vampire's blood… ever. I turned around when I heard footsteps. With a smile, I noticed the Night Class. I tried my best to pick up Takuma but of course, what I was thinking the whole time was, WHAT HAS HE BEEN EATING?!

Kaname helped me pick him up. He's still awake, by the way. " We're going to leave this academy, are you coming along, Haruno-san?" I smiled at him. " If you're going to leave this place, come with me. I know the perfect place." All of them seemed intimidated by the glint in my eyes. " You're carrying him, by the way, Kaname-san!" I shouted as I ran off. All of them followed in suit.

Within an hour of running( I exercise everyday, remember?), we reached a house, correction, a mansion with white paint and well, let's just say it's huge. I ringed the bell with a glad sigh, we have finally done it. An old lady opened the door, I hugged her. " Grandma!! It's been so long! How have you been? Do you think my friends and I can stay here?" My grandmother, ever the sharp one took a look at the vampires.

" Vampires? Sure, why not. But, don't drink my blood." I chuckled at that before opening the door for the others to enter. With a glad sigh, yes, this is my life. A life with vampires. What I do after this? You can imagine that yourself. But let me tell you, I'm glad my life is with the one man, err, vampire for me and that is Ichijo Takuma. Perhaps, emotions are a gift.

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for their support especially those who have:-**

**- Review**

**Obelisc (Thanks so much~!)**

**- Alerts**

**Vanillatte ( Thank you, hope you'll tell me what you think of the ending!)**

**GakuenAngel12 ( Thank you! The same as above.)**

**Scarlett Moonlight ( Thank you! Hope you'll tell me about what you think whether in a PM or a review, I don't mind.)**

**Obelisc ( Thanks so much again~!)**

**-Favourites (Thank you all!! And please tell me what you think whether in a PM or a review please~!)**

**Valkyrei **

**CrazyCoffeeChick**

**vivvy09**

**Obelisc ( Wow, I can't thank you enough~!)**

**Again, I thank everyone and this is the end!**


End file.
